


White Bouquet

by waterlinkedgirl



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, but like. sexy fluff but also very fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlinkedgirl/pseuds/waterlinkedgirl
Summary: A short 2018 drabble about flower-tinted flirting and Shiraishi's canon favourite shampoo.
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 5





	White Bouquet

"Kuranosuke, are you sure? My hair is still wet."  
"Yeah, it's good." Warm arms wrapping around him from behind, Yukimura could feel Shiraishi's nose and lips gently stroking the nape of his neck. Yukimura smiled.  
"Guess."

It wasn't much of a guessing game, though, knowing Shiraishi, but Yukimura found his fun in it regardless. "Lily of the valley," he whispered against his neck, "sweet alyssum... The smallest bit of jasmine..."  
Shiraishi's hand found its way up, gently playing with the locks falling beside Yukimura's face as he stroked the ridge of his cheek. "Plumeria, I'm sure," moving to whisper at his ear, "Magnolia, too..." A small kiss to his neck. "And moonflower... Am I right?"

Yukimura chuckled softly. "Almost." He turned around and cradled Shiraishi's chin. "You're missing only one."  
Shiraishi smiled. "Which one?"  
"I can't make your flirtatious remarks for you, Kuranosuke." He curled his arm around Shiraishi's hips.  
"Then... the one with its petals and irises deep blue, right?"  
"Yes..." Yukimura whispered, leaning in close.  
"The one most mesmerising when swayed in a gentle wind," a light motion of his hips, "Soft and gentle in the rain," Yukimura's still-wet hair dripped onto his shoulders, "The sweetest and most dangerous flower of a—" He was interrupted by Yukimura's lips sealing off his. The back of Yukimura's fingers lightly grazed Shiraishi's cheek, and as Shiraishi deepened the kiss, he closed his eyes.

Moments long, the two stood there, simply lost in each other's lips, taste sliding from one to another. Breathless, Shiraishi pulled back to speak. "You know White Bouquet is my favourite, right...? Shampoo, I mean."  
Yukimura chuckled, and kissed him again. "Of course."  
Shiraishi's arms wrapped around Yukimura's shoulders, and with not too much difficulty he let himself be sunk down onto the bed by Yukimura. "Seiichi, wait, your hair is..." Shiraishi moved Yukimura's hair out of his face.  
"You said it was good?"  
Shiraishi laughed and took something from his pocket-- an elastic, Yukimura realized, as his hair was tied down from behind.  
"It is. Too bad I won't be able to play with your hair," Shiraishi whispered.  
Yukimura chuckled, kissing his forehead.  
"Tonight, after your hair has dried."  
"Wait, MY—" Yukimura's kiss, tongue stealing his words, left him the clarity he needed. Shiraishi hummed, confirming his hunch. 

Tonight, he'd taste it. That sweet, milk-tea butterfly, and his kiss.


End file.
